Can you love me again?
by Sleeplessness
Summary: Necesito saberlo ahora ¿podrías amarme otra vez?


**Vaya, vaya ¿desvanecimiento repentino por más de medio año?** _ **Puff**_ **, nada de bueno.**

 **Ok, sé que aún debo el siguiente capítulo de** _ **Hell & Silence,**_ **pero por el momento, la cosa no sale de mi cabeza todavía** _ **. I'm so sorry**_ **.**

 **Tratare con todos mis sesos de darles la continuación pronto.** _ **Espero**_ **.**

 **Bueno, aquí les traigo un One-Shot** **—** **que iba a ser Song fic** **—** **sobre una pareja que he llegado a apreciar a pesar de no ser muy conocida: EspioxMighty (¡Primera pareja yaoi que me gusta!)**

 **Me inspire en las galerías de** _ **SegaMew**_ **y** _ **DawnHedgehog555**_ **—artistas increíbles a mi parecer. ¡Alabados! Deberían pasarse por sus DA— y la canción de "** _ **Love me again**_ **" de John Newman.**

 **Declaimer: Ningún personaje aquí mencionado es de mi propiedad. Solo SEGA es el amo de estos infelices que uso para mis sádicos y entretenidos propósitos. Fin.**

 **Advertencias: Sentimentalismo y algunas cursilerías. Lemon más bajo que la temperatura de la Antártida. Un cliché que demasiados conocen, pero que sigue pegando.**

* * *

Apenas amaneció y, con repugnancia, descubrió que aún respiraba.

Inhaló.

Exhaló.

Bufó.

¿Por qué no había muerto aún?

Giró sobre su estómago para ver el lado derecho de su cama vacío. Hacía ya dos años que estaba así y era todo culpa suya.

Tonto. _Estúpido_. Idiota.

Los recuerdos lo abofetearon apenas el sueño huyó de su cuerpo. Trató de cerrar los ojos y apretar sus sienes fuertemente, en un vano intento de cerrarse al sufrimiento. _No quiero recordar_ , se demandó a sí mismo en una silenciosa plegaria. _Por favor no_ , intentó protegerse dentro de su coraza, cómo si pudiera servir de algo contra lo que veía venir.

 _No lo voy a hacer. No lo voy a hacer. No lo voy a hacer. No lo voy a hacer_ … se repetía mil y una veces frenando su mente. Tiraba de su autocontrol para mantenerse bien, pero la mente es poderosa. Mucho más de lo que creía. Soltó un gritó de sorpresa al ver que había perdido la batalla; _No llores_ , pidió, _no lo hagas otra vez._

Un gemido lastimero salió de sus labios mientras los ojos le picaban. Un recuerdo surcó su atormentada mente, saliendo del mar de sus pensamientos; y lo dejó correr sabiendo que no podría evitar derrumbarse apenas cesará.

"¿ _Pero por qué?_ " Le pregunto aquella vez —la última vez—, con la voz más ahogada, triste y lastimada que pudo oír jamás; envuelto en sábanas grises mientras sus preciosos ojos de oro —hipnóticos. Seductores. Bellos como el sol de verano— se clavaban en su alma; con una tormenta eterna asomándose en estos.

" _¿No quieres estar conmigo?_ " Y sintió que el corazón se le retorcía y las tripas se le cerraban.

"Oh Espio, ¿Por qué no huiste a tiempo? ¿No te di suficientes motivos para que me dejaras?"

" _Espio, he de reconocer que fueron noches muy divertidas pero…_ " tragó pesado. Se había comportado como un autentico hijo de perra contra el único ser que había llegado a amarlo de verdad, (sin contar a sus hermanos) " _tú sabías mis reglas al derecho y al revés. Jugaste con ilusiones equivocadas de un nosotros"._

"Oh Espio, ¿Qué no te lo advertí?"

Después de derramar algunas lágrimas silenciosas y de gruñir cómo loco escapando de su tristeza; se puso de pie para tomar una ducha. El agua relajó todos sus músculos palpitantes y, sintió en cada gota, un consuelo inmenso que no merecía.

Salió con un rastro de vapor tras él y frotándose los brazos con recelo, mientras pensaba en su hermana y las mil y un formas de estrangularla por haber husmeado en sus cajones y arrebatarle el alivio que necesitaba y, para variar, tampoco tenía cigarros, porque Ray se los había tirado por el caño. Ambos serían calcinados pronto.

Reprimió un jadeo cuando rozó sus venas saltadas y lastimadas. _Carajo_. Le dolía demasiado.

La canción de "Single Ladies"* resonó por toda la casa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos homicidas hacia sus hermanos, y con una toalla anudada a la cintura, cruzó su habitación a contestar. Era Cream. Tosió buscando que su voz sonara como si nada y contestó su celular.

— ¿Mighty? —su voz sonaba divertida.

—Hey, Cream— trató de imitar un tono alegre _¿Cómo carajo Sonic lo lograba?_

—Oye ¿estás libre hoy? — preguntó la chiquilla al otro lado, ansiosa.

—Emm…— meditó un momento ordenando su agenda mental. No, al parecer, no tenía nada planeado para ese día; podría complacer al fin a la conejita después de fracasar en cada uno de sus arduos intentos por hacerlo relacionarse con sus "empolvados" amigos— Claro, estoy libre como un pájaro.

— ¡Geniaaaaal! —canturreó. Su alegría era palpable al otro lado de la llamada—. Verás, hoy inauguramos una repostería y todos irán. Vector, Charmy y Espio tocarán y regalaremos pastelillos y café. Espero que vengas porque hace mucho que no sabemos de ti y, pues, para ponernos al día ¿Te parece bien?

Al parecer Cream había descubierto la formula, donde al pronunciar "Espio" lo tendría plantado frente a su casa, compitiendo contra Sonic en velocidad.

Se quedó mudo por un instante y con el corazón palpitándole en las orejas. Espio. Años habían pasado sin saber nada de ese camaleón que tantas veces lo mantuvo en vela y, ahora, Cream se lo ofrecía prácticamente en charola de plata. Tenía que ir a verlo. _Necesitaba verlo._

— ¿Hola? ¿Mighty? — Cream esperaba una respuesta por parte del armadillo que aún soñaba despierto— ¿Sigues ahí?

—S-sí— contestó con el corazón hecho toda una orquesta de emociones—. Guárdame un lugar.

—Perfecto. Te esperamos aquí desde las 12 ¡Adiós! — y colgó

Espio…

Sólo esperaba que ese ángel púrpura hubiera descubierto la manera de volar sin alas.

* * *

Llegó rozando las 1:30PM para ver montones de mobians apretujándose para entrar a la repostería. Bueno, al menos se había ahorrado el haber esperado bajo el sol a que el listón rojo del establecimiento fuera cortado.

Cerró su chamarra y se internó a empujones en el lío que se formaba en el establecimiento. Y eso que apenas es la inauguración, pensó. La muchedumbre lo tragó de inmediato para atraparlo y no soltarlo. Sentía cuerpos sudorosos pegarse a él, además de unas manitas indecentes bajar por la tela que le cubría para tocarle donde no debían y, esperaba, que fuera por error. Caminó con esfuerzo entre la masa hasta tropezar con una barra llena de pasteles perfectamente decorados, esperando ser repartidos a todos los congregados a la inauguración.

— ¡Mighty! — escuchó una voz entre la multitud que se arremolinaba en "My sweet Chao" y que cada vez más, le apretaba el abdomen contra el borde metálico de una mesa. Sintió unos codazos, provenientes de niños, en las rodillas y piernas. Si no se hubiera equilibrado a tiempo, ahora tendría una paleta pegada en la frente.

— ¡Mighty! — le llamaban de nuevo.

¿Quién demonios le hablaba?

— ¡Mighty! ¡Por acá amigo! — un guante blanco se alzó entre las mesas y su portador azulado le sonrió con emoción.

—Sonic— igualó la sonrisa con la del héroe de Mobius.

El armadillo llegó a empujones y sin aliento hasta la mesa que el erizo compartía con otros conocidos. A su espalda, una cacatúa anciana le lanzaba blasfemias por haberle pisado; no le prestó demasiada atención a los golpes que le daba con el bastón en su coraza.

—Estoy tan feliz de veros a todos— exclamó con una sonrisa que no era para nada falsa; olvidándose del bullicio que sonaba por todas partes.

Allí estaban: Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Sonic, e inclusive, Shadow y Amy.

Cada uno le saludó a su manera y se sentó a charlar, pero su mente divagaba.

Espio. Estaba tan ansioso por verlo de nuevo… aunque, eso era lo único que podría hacer. Vector y Charmy no le permitirían acercársele por nada en el mundo; no después de cómo había tratado a su compañero. Jamás le perdonarían lo que le hizo a Espio y no los culpaba; él tampoco se lo eximiría de su conciencia. Frunció los labios. A excepción de los Chaotix y de Rouge — sabrá Chaos cómo se enteró—, nadie conocía el secreto que años atrás mantuvo con el camaleón. Había sido una relación tan íntima e irresistible, que incluso la pareja más enamoradiza y fiel se retorcería de envidia al saber toda aquella historia sobre un ninja y un ladrón que encontraron el amor. Sí, así de cursi veía ahora su tan anhelado pasado que ahora, no volvería corriendo una vez más a sus temblorosos brazos.

Un sonido proveniente de un micrófono conectado al otro lado de la mesa que compartía con sus amigos, captó su atención. Vanilla subió al escenario improvisado de la repostería y, después de hacer un breve discurso agradeciendo a todos, esperó trémulo la llegada de Espio.

Se hizo un silencio en todas las conversaciones, breves susurros era lo único que no moría en la atmosfera. Vanilla veía su reloj mientras lanzaba sonrisillas nerviosas al público. Un ruido de zapatillas corriendo, se volvió el centro de atención. La pequeña Cream llegó donde su madre y le susurró algo con los ojos a punto de llorar, Vanilla se arrodilló para estar a su altura y asintió para darle un beso. Sostuvo el micrófono con una mano y habló:

—Bueno, tal parece que nos quedamos sin música en vivo el día de hoy. — Espera, ¿Qué? _¡No!_ —, pero aún tenemos mucho pastel de sobra ¡Pasen por favor a probar los que quieran!

 _No, no, no, no, no, ¡No!_

El estallido de emoción de la concurrencia, le llegó como un eco tan lejano y profundo que no dudó ni por un segundo que estaba solo. _Solo, solo, solo_.

Las lágrimas querían traicionarlo otra vez mientras se sentía doblegado a una extraña fuerza situada en su estómago.

Apretó los puños hasta que sintió las uñas por debajo de sus guantes, incrustándose en sus palmas. Todo volvía una vez más…

— Eh— giró la cabeza para descubrir a un erizo azabache viéndolo indiferente y con el ceño fruncido — ¿No vas por uno?

Mighty negó por toda contestación. Shadow no le prestó más atención y se fue dejándolo en la mesa vacía. Al parecer, no se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad reflejaban sus ojos, o simplemente, decidió dejarlo con sus problemas.

¿Por qué Espio no había venido?, ¿estaría enfermo?, ¿resolviendo un caso? O ¿se habría enterado que él estaría aquí y no habría querido darle la cara? No, Espio no era un cobarde, pero… ¿cómo podría soportar el ver al sujeto que más amó en la vida y el que más daño le provocó, de más de una manera, frente a él simplemente? Incluso él conocía los límites del joven camaleón. Eso era _demasiado_ para soportar _._

"Oh Espio. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento".

—Chico súper poderoso—sintió un movimiento a su lado y unos bellos ojos aguamarina le sonrieron— ¿por qué esa cara larga guapo?

—Has de saber ya Rouge— musitó con la mirada perdida y, como un acto de autoprotección, se abrazó a sí mismo, acariciando por sobre la tela los bordes de unas vendas que se había enredado en un intento por aplacar su dolor físico, porque el dolor que tenía en el alma era otra cosa mucho más complicada.

La expresión de la murciélago se ensombreció al instante, mientras se arrimaba más a él y le abrazaba el espacio libre en su antebrazo. Pudo oler su suave perfume que pareció transportarlo, por una milésima de segundo, a un ayer tan dulce como el néctar de las orquídeas en la primavera. Aquellos regalos de la naturaleza que crecían en la pradera donde él y Espio solían dormir abrazados cada noche después de entrenar, arrullados por las luciérnagas y el ulular de los búhos.

—Mighty— Rouge comenzó a acariciarle por encima de la tela con sus finos dedos enguantados. Sentía el dulcísimo calor que irradiaba a pesar de las barreras entre su brazo y su tacto real—, sé que de seguro ya sabes lo que deberías hacer, pero yo te lo pediré una vez más… — la murciélago lo tomó de las mejillas y centro su mirada en él— busca a Espio.

¡Estupendo! ¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo! Claramente esa espía no sabía lo que sentía cada día que pasaba por el bosque de Green Hill y las piernas le fallaban. Cada día, la idea de buscar a su hermoso camaleón le hacía un hueco en el estómago y el miedo lo manejaba. No podía ver a Espio a la cara sin sentirse sucio, estúpido y un monstruo. Sus incorrectas acciones le perseguían por todas partes, como si los sueños no fueran suficientes y los insomnios no lo debilitaran siempre.

— ¿Crees que no lo he intentado?— bufó, con la cara aún entre las manos de Rouge—. Es difícil Rouge, muy difícil. ¿Qué piensas que hará cuando me vea? Platicar no creo y, mucho menos perdonarme— apretó los labios, evitando liberar sus emociones en ese sitio—. Lo he arruinado, Rouge. Ya no queda nada…

La vista se le nubló por unas lágrimas rebeldes que le hicieron apartar de Rouge. Se limpió el agua de sus mejillas con el puño y le mostró una sonrisa a la chica murciélago.

—Creo que aunque me lograra acercar a él… no cambiaría; seguiría destrozado por mi culpa y lo perdería, ahora sí, para siempre… o tal vez, sólo me hago jodidas ilusiones esperanzadoras de que aún llora por lo nuestro, cuando en realidad…— hizo una pausa y suspiró— ya es feliz con alguien que lo merece de verdad.

La ladrona lo miró tristemente, como se le mira a un cachorro abandonado en las oscuras noches de la ciudad en Navidad.

— Cariño, no sé que tanto le hiciste a Espio y no quiero meterme en eso— Rouge frunció sus rosados labios, meditando cada palabra—, pero no sé si sabes que lo más sorprendente de los corazones, incluyendo a los "rotos", es su inmensa capacidad de perdón. Te sorprendería saber lo que pueden hacer por la persona que aman y, a pesar de lo que hiciste, creo que ese camaleón aún siente algo por ti y no es odio del todo. Yo que tu, aprovecharía eso para reparar lo malo y sustituirlo, para siempre, con algo real y bueno. — Mighty meditó y ella siguió hablando—Pero si él ya es feliz con alguien más… déjalo así. Tendrás que aprender a olvidar y remendar tus propias cicatrices.

Mighty parpadeó, incrédulo. Rouge tenía un punto a su favor y, a ella debería sumarles los de sus hermanos: Matilda y Ray; ambos mantenían argumentos similares a los de la murciélago sobre lo que debería de hacer y, al parecer, habían ganado. Sintió una oleada de confianza que le daba, al fin, ese empujoncito para solucionar su dilema.

El armadillo sonrió y arqueó las cejas a su acompañante.

—Te lo has sacado de un algún lado ¿a qué no?

La peliblanca por toda contestación le dio un golpecillo en el hombro mientras reía.

— ¿Por quién me tomas cabeza de piloncillo? A veces a mí también me llegan mis momentos de reflexión— Contestó la chica poniéndose de pie—. Amy no es la única que puede dar consejos.

Y en ese momento supo que se estaba haciendo una promesa a sí mismo. Pararía con ese malestar que plagaba su vida cuando Espio le perdonara. Tal vez tardaría un poco que el ninja le eximiera sus pecados, pero se encontraba dispuesto a lograrlo… después de todo, donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan, y él rezaba para que a estas, no se las hubiera llevado el viento.

—Gracias Rouge—asintió con una inmensa energía recorrerle desde las orejas hasta la punta de los pies.

—De nada guapo. Ve a por él— Rouge se inclinó sobre la mesa y rozó su mejilla con un fugaz beso con aroma a moras.

La murciélago se fue contorneando las caderas hasta donde estaban sus amigos degustando deliciosos postres glaseados y se perdió entre la multitud.

"Oh Espio, estoy listo para cualquier cosa que quieras".

Se limitó a pasar la noche lo más tranquilo que podía, aunque el cuerpo le vibrara por la emoción —además por una ansiedad bastante conocida para él—deseosa, de escapar de su prisión.

Entre pasteles, risas y tazas de café, el tiempo voló; lo único que prevaleció, era el plan que se había formado en su cabeza. Estaba ansioso por llevarlo a cabo y saber que reacciones provocaría a su hermoso ángel púrpura.

* * *

Se encaminó temprano hacia su destino, como si de esa manera pudiera interrumpir el hormigueo que sentía frecuentemente cada que cerraba los ojos.

El bosque, recibiendo los últimos rayos lunares, parecía realmente irreal. La neblina apenas comenzaba a ser arrastrada por el fantasmal viento de otoño y las avecillas trinaban lejanas notas que acompasaban a su acelerado corazón.

El pasto, mojado por un ligero rocío, le hacía cosquillas en las piernas. Las flores se abrían al sentir el calor sobre sus tiernos pétalos; y el amanecer se fusionaba con lo que quedaba de la noche. Le encantaba admirar la gama de colores que sólo podían ver los madrugadores. Inefable era lo único que podía pronunciar cuando saboreaba semejante belleza.

Siguió caminando hasta dar en el centro del bosque, señalado por una fuente de mármol negro que brillaba como un ala de cuervo a sol. Pequeños chaos juguetones habían sido labrados alrededor y a los pies de la construcción; un pájaro, situado en medio de una columna, echaba agua por el pico y, en el centro de aquella majestuosidad, se representaba Chaos. No era esa deidad molesta y gigante que había atacado tiempo atrás a la ciudad. No. Ese Chaos parecía benevolente e incluso, retratado de forma curiosa al tener a una joven equidna con ropas antiguas, riendo con un chao en brazos —los parientes de Knuckles parecían salir por todos lados—.

Sintió una excitación recorrer toda su columna y anclarse de inmediato. Espio estaba cada vez más cerca.

Viró al sendero de la derecha y continuó su marcha silbando de vez en cuando.

Los animales de Green Hill comenzaron a despertar y a correr por los alrededores, felices de la vida. Varias criaturillas se le acercaban y lo olisqueaban para luego, restregarse a él pidiendo ser acariciados. Mighty rió ante el acto y se acuclillo a acariciar sus cabecitas peludas, antes de que estas corrieran asustadas a causa de un violento choque metálico que surgió detrás de unos arbustos y reverberó en todo el bosque.

Aguzó el oído tanto como pudo mientras avanzaba con precaución. Se puso a gatas y recorrió con una mano parte de la maleza para poder ver qué o quién estaba haciendo esos ruidos. Debe ser un robot de Eggman, pensó, esperanzado por poder liberar algo de tensión. Abrió un poco más el arbusto y observó por el otro lado, sin dar crédito a quien había descubierto a pocos metros de su escondrijo. Sintió con rapidez, el típico escozor bajo los parpados por retener las lágrimas, acompañado de la resequedad que presentaba su garganta, que ni pasando la saliva, lograba quitar. La sangre no tardo en subírsele a la cabeza y el corazón a latirle tan rápido que pensó que en cualquier momento lo haría estallar. Empuñó las manos poniéndose de pie, pero manteniéndose oculto tras un roble que, poco a poco, perdía sus hojas doradas.

Contuvo la respiración cuando Espio volvió a golpear dos katanas y el aire arrastró nuevamente el sonido por todas partes.

El camaleón giró los mangos de las armas con las manos mientras se movía con agilidad en aquel campo despejado. Mighty subió por sus esbeltas piernas purpúreas y su peculiar cola enroscada, hasta dar con su inconfundible pecho que, según su cordura, tenía la forma de un corazón. Siguió admirándolo, oculto, como si de un acosador se tratase. En un inesperado momento, comenzó a rodear el árbol con sigilo para ver más de cerca a ese ninja que le había embelesado tanto… pero no tuvo cuidado y ¡Crick! Una ramita se rompió bajo su zapato. Por instinto, su caparazón se cerró en torno a su cuerpo, manteniéndolo a salvo. Pasados unos segundos, abrió un poco la coraza para mirar de nuevo a Espio y, soltó el aire contenido cuando lo vio entrenando como si nada. El alivio se instaló apresuradamente en su pecho, ordenando a todo su cuerpo dejar de sudar. Espio no lo había detectado…

O eso creyó.

Un shuriken pasó zumbando por encima de los arbustos, cortando algunas ramas pequeñas del árbol en el que se escondía. Oh, Oh.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó molesto Espio a la par que él rezaba. "Chaos, si me salvas de esta, te prometo no volver a sacarme los mocos y dejarlos embarrados en las escaleras de tu templo", pidió con las manos juntas, tiritando de pies a cabeza. Espio volvió a hablar, esta vez, elevando más su tono. — Repito, ¿Quién está ahí? Y más vale que salgas o iré a buscarte.

Chaos, olvídate de la ofrenda de este año.

De nada servía seguir camuflándose entre el verde del bosque, Espio lo había descubierto.

Salió con un gruñido hasta estar de frente con el camaleón. Espio palideció por unos instantes, pero no tardó en regresar la severidad y rudeza a sus rasgos.

El silencio era el espectador de ese fuerte encuentro que estaba viviendo y, suplicó porque no se fuera. Ahí, de pie, mirando los ojos más hermosos del universo; la tragedia pareció llegar en picada.

— ¿Qu-qué haces tú aquí? —siseó Espio, adoptando una pose de pelea con una katana en cada mano—. Será mejor que te regreses por donde viniste ¡Lárgate!

Mighty retrocedió un poco al ver la reacción del camaleón. No se esperaba menos de su parte, después de todo, era un ninja… y lo odiaba —no olviden el odio, es muy importante—.

Lo contempló con parsimonia mientras él mantenía la guardia arriba, amenazándole con aquellas mortales armas de metal. Parecía más delgado desde la última vez juntos y, muestra de ello, eran las costillas que se le marcaban cada que giraba o se movía…o respiraba; bajo sus ojos, moratones que representaban al mal sueño, le daban una pésima pinta. Bueno, él tampoco tenía un increíble aspecto desde que se sentía solo. Las ojeras se habían apilado en torno a sus parpados, dándole una apariencia de mapache con coraza; las escleróticas las tenía de un rojizo tenue; hace tanto que no dormía bien. Unas sucias vendas embadurnadas de apestosa pomada, cubrían sus frágiles venas—todo se lo debía a su inexperiencia para inyectarse—.Sí. Había empezado a drogarse desde hace dos semanas y sentía una vergüenza tremenda a que Espio pudiera descubrirle.

Tal vez, podría renunciar a ahorcar a sus hermanos por haberle escondido sus drogas —dulces, necesarias, _felices_ —y darle un momento para sanar a su cuerpo.

Pasó saliva en un intento por mantener la compostura mientras abría y cerraba ansiosamente las bolsas de su cinturón.

Suspiró.

—Necesito hablar contigo Espio— susurró, temiendo por su respuesta.

Espio le miró con determinación y arrugó el ceño con un asco, que le arrancaron un jadeo sorpresivo.

—No puedo creerlo— habló viéndole a los ojos, furioso—, ¿cómo osas pedirme eso? ¿Quién te crees imbécil? ¿Eh? ¿No has hecho suficiente ya?

Mighty tembló y sintió su mundo colisionar. ¿En serio pensaba que podía escarbar esos viejos sentimientos de sus tumbas y hacer como sí nada paso? Ja, iluso.

"Oh Espio, al parecer no estaba listo"

—Y encima de eso ¡¿vienes así?! —Gritó haciéndole retroceder más— ¡¿Vienes creyendo que aún te recibiré con los brazos abiertos?! No, ya perdí demasiado estando contigo ¿y sabes qué? No pienso volver a repetir errores ¡Lárgate de una buena vez, ladrón!

Espio hizo rozar las espadas, advirtiéndole, pero él no se daría por vencido. Tenían que arreglar las cosas; tenía que pedirle perdón.

Tenía que volver a ver el brillo en sus ojos.

Mighty se acercó con la guardia alta para interceptar cualquier movimiento que el camaleón pudiera llevar a cabo. _Buena idea_. Apenas un metro de separación, Espio blandió una de sus armas y la puso a la altura de su cuerno.

— ¿No he sido claro, Mighty? — _Mighty._ Había extrañado escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios—. Voy a contar hasta tres y juro por Chaos que hago esfuerzos por no clavarte esto en el pecho. Contaré hasta tres y quiero que te hayas ido antes del dos.

¿Enserio quería hacerle eso? Por automático, llevó su mano al corazón para sentir sus latidos… los latidos que sólo eran de un Espio que tanto había sufrido por su culpa.

—Uno— el camaleón había bajado clavado las katanas en la tierra, para después verlo con un dedo levantado. Quería un acuerdo limpio al parecer, pensó. Lástima, él no aceptaba esa situación.

Bien, era tiempo de llevar a cabo su plan. Ahora o nunca; Espio estaba desarmado y tenía los ojos tapados con su mano libre.

—Dos—el medio se unió con el índice de su mano derecha. Él, por su parte, se acomodó en el pasto, arrodillado, con los muslos ligeramente separados y con las manos apoyadas en cada rodilla. Cerró los ojos y espero el siguiente número.

—Tres— Espio terminó de decir, para descubrir a ese armadillo en una posición de descanso frente suyo. _Testarudo_. Curioso y furioso a la vez, se quedó mirándolo. ¡Mira qué cínico! Regresar a pedirle que charlaran. Por favor, ¡ya habían pasado dos años! _Dos años_ , y él venía como si hubiera pasado ayer. ¡No tenía idea de todo lo que sentía! Siempre fue un estúpido para las relaciones. Quería echarle en cara todos sus errores y terminar de quebrarlo…como él se lo había hecho.

Cada día se sentía peor que el anterior, con el único deseo ferviente, flotando a la deriva de sus pensamientos, del poder marcharse de Green Hill y jamás volver. Para ello, debía renunciar a todo y fugarse sin mirar atrás; podría regresar a Isolated Island y bloquear su recuerdo, mientras se fundía poco a poco con su dulce pasado hasta volverse nada.

Anhelaba perderse como las esmeraldas chaos solían hacer al final de cada batalla; con la única diferencia de que él, no pudiera ser encontrado.

Añoraba con todo su ser dejar de sentirse miserable, utilizado. _Roto_. Desecho. Dejar de tragar sus nudos en la garganta y de arroparse entre los pliegues de sus temores.

Ser libre de verdad.

Pero…no lo conseguía. Por más que se rompiera la cabeza y su cuerpo colapsara por tanto esfuerzo al continuar, no podía. _¿Por qué?_ Todo culpa factible de Mighty.

Se sentía prisionero de su recuerdo, de su aroma a aventura, de su tacto fantasma que parecía acariciarle entre las sombras, de su risa… era prisionero del mismísimo demonio que había conseguido enamorarlo y llevarlo al infinito y de regreso.

 _Tenía que odiarlo_.

Siempre rememoraba ese viernes en la madrugada, donde rio por última vez en su compañía, después de haber hecho el amor —según para él. Más tarde, se daría cuenta que nunca hubo ningún sentimiento correspondido ante esa intimidad—al fugarse de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sonic; Mighty le dejó caer la bomba que lo partió en miles de pedazos que aún no podía llegar a juntar. Su caballero de armadura roja y de piel bronceada, resultaba ser simplemente el ladrón manipulador y egoísta que siempre creyó. Desde ese día, la vergüenza se encontraba anclada a su lastimado corazón.

 _Tenía que detestarlo_.

Cada mañana despertaba casi corriendo, huyendo de sus pesadillas.

Los entrenamientos, su trabajo de medio tiempo en la biblioteca y sus casos en los Chaotix, le ayudaban a distraerse y a no relacionarse con nadie. Se había vuelto más callado que lo normal, hasta el punto de parecer mudo y distante en cada conversación donde lo metían. Incluso su amistad con Vector y Charmy había cambiado drásticamente desde que su mundo se ensombreció y sus ojos no miraban igual. Se sentía tan infeliz…

 _Por ello tenía que aborrecerlo_.

Debía obedecer a su odio, a su furia, que laceraban su mente, gritando y suplicando que repugnara a ese armadillo cobarde.

 _Corazón tóxico, relación peligrosa._ Era lo que Vector siempre le recitaba y nunca le creyó. ¿Quién iba a adivinar que por una vez en su vida ese viejo cocodrilo tenía razón?

Se sentía impotente cada que alguien le coqueteaba, tanto chicos como chicas, y se veía obligado a encerrarse en sí mismo.

Entre su carne y huesos, se encerraba un insondable miedo de que los demás pudieran hacerle daño si se volvían demasiado cercanos a él.

 _¿Podrían descubrir lo que llevaba en el pecho?_

Sabía que eso era imposible, pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Por nadie valía la pena hacerlo. Había aprendido la lección.

 _Pero…_ , a pesar de todo lo que Mighty le había hecho —de tantas cicatrices invisibles que su cuerpo albergaba, tantos insomnios y lágrimas, tantos corajes y dolores—, no pudo evitar sentir electricidad al ver aquellos arrebatadores ojos azules —inocentes, pícaros— abrirse de par en par y clavársele en lo más profundo del alma, o al menos, lo que quedaba de ella.

Se quedaron viendo otra vez. Un segundo se volvió dos, y luego tres, cuatro…

Pasó una silenciosa eternidad entre ambos.

Mighty contempló al ninja temblar como una hoja frente suyo mientras tanteaba lentamente los mangos de las katanas.

—Espio— Mighty susurró con la intención de detener cualquier movimiento del camaleón hacia él. No quería más sangre fuera de su cuerpo derramada en el pasto. —Espio, por favor, detente. Necesito hablar contigo.

El de ojos topacio le miraba a través de una delicada película de agua que ahora segregaba sus lagrimales, con una mueca sarcástica bailando entre sus labios.

—Pues te quedaras esperando— dicho esto, saco una de las katanas de la tierra y con un certero movimiento la lanzó a la dirección de Mighty.

Apenas pudo vociferar "¡Santo Chaos!" cuando el metal reflejo su cara espantada. El arma había aterrizado justo en medio de sus muslos, rasgando una de las bolsitas de cuero que su cinturón lucía, haciendo que varios balines que se encontraban dentro de ella rodaran por el suelo, perdiéndose. El frío del arma le rozó su temblorosa piel de gelatina. Sumió el estomago todo lo que pudo mientras veía escéptico la situación…

¡UNA-KATANA-HABÍA-CAÍDO-EN MEDIO-DE-SUS-JODIDOS-MUSLOS!

 _Demonios_ ¡CASI SE QUEDABA SIN HERENCIA! ¿¡Qué cojones le pasaba a ese reptil!?

Se había convencido al cien por ciento con los argumentos de Rouge de que él todavía le mantenía algo de amor a su recuerdo y que debía aprovecharlo para arreglar las cosas entre ambos.

 _Gravísimo y puto error_.

¡No sentía nada de "amor" desde que había llegado! No esperaba algo muy efusivo pero, bueno, la verdad sí se esperaba algo así de agresivo ¡Pero no tanto!

 _Condenado camaleón sociópata_.

Ahogo una maldición cuando Espio se le acercó y, aprovechando que su pecho no dejaba de subir y bajar ante el repentino peligro, le clavó dos shurikens en la tela sobrante de sus guantes, dejándolo bien pegado al suelo.

El camaleón se acuclilló a su lado y torció la mandíbula. Imaginaba que ahora le clavaría su cuerno en medio de los ojos, como tantas veces le amenazo con hacerle. Sí. Ya no había de por medio nada que se lo impidiera: ni un Vector cabreado o un Charmy preocupado.

Mecánicamente entrecerró los parpados por acto reflejo, esperando. Para su felicidad — ¿o condena? —, no recibió ninguna penetración en el cerebro por parte del ninja. Volvió a centrar su vista en él al momento que sentía vibraciones recorriendo todo su organismo.

Espio le lanzó un gruñido de advertencia cuando comenzó a flexionar las piernas que comenzaban a acalambrarse.

—Escucha bien, armadillo zoquete— escupió—. Te daré una última oportunidad. Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que esta amiguita—palmeó el mango de la katana con una sonrisa tétrica que le hizo sudar frío— conozca el punto exacto donde tu corazón bombea sangre y lo salude como se debe. No has de preocuparte por tu coraza; de seguro con esfuerzo, puede llegar a traspasarla.

 _¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Espio le había amenazado?_

 _Eso era nuevo. Nuevo y terrorífico._

"Los corazones rotos nunca vuelven a ser lo mismo" pensó.

Se quedó sin palabras otra vez. ¿Tenía que continuar con su plan o irse de una buena vez? La segunda opción era lo más viable y segura pero… ¡no! Debía de arreglar asuntos con el ninja, ya no podía perder más tiempo ¡no más!

Espio se levantó y sacó la katana con un fuerte tirón antes de que terminara de pensar. El metal rozó la cara interior de uno de sus muslos, peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna.

—E-Espio— jadeó.

El camaleón le miró sorpresivamente al escuchar un sonido tan exótico como ese salir de sus labios.

Y se sonrojó involuntariamente.

Nunca había olvidado toda la belleza que emanaba de su ángel cuando el carmín le cubría las mejillas… pero antes de seguir admirándolo, el ceño se le frunció tanto que creyó estar hablando con Shadow en vez de con Espio.

— ¿Ahora qué cleptómano? — pregunto desesperado.

Mighty desdobló las piernas mientras zafaba sus manos del suelo. Un rasguido le dio a entender que estaba libre y podría entretenerse con los dedos para evitar mirar al ninja.

—Antes de que me vaya, quería decirte algo.

—Mis ojos están acá— ironizó.

Subió la vista lentamente hasta toparse al furibundo camaleón zapateando el pasto con desesperación. Aún mantenía la katana entre sus manos y la disposición a lastimarlo en cualquier momento; el armadillo apretó la hierba entre sus dedos.

—Rouge me dijo ayer muchas cosas sobre ti— comenzó entre susurros—. Me contó sobre cómo te iba y lo que hacías. Me dijo que gracias a mí, has dejado de comportarte como eras. Incluso dijo que podrías competir con Shadow para ver quién era el iceberg viviente más frío.

Mighty rió ante su propio comentario, pero Espio seguía inmóvil y callado, como una estatua bélica y hermosa en todo su esplendor. Era magnífico sin siquiera esforzarse.

—Has cambiado, eso está claro, pero no es un cambio bueno, todo lo contario—con mucho cuidado comenzó a incorporarse, pidiendo un silencioso permiso al ninja para hacerlo completamente. Cuando hubo estado de pie, pudo admirar esos sombríos topacios por los cuales estaba ahí.

Continuó murmurando su discurso, convencido de que el camaleón estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo sin levantar la voz:

—Sé que soy un factor clave para esta nueva postura que has tomado ante la vida y-y…lo siento—sintió como poco a poco las lagrimas florecían de sus ojos. Alzó la vista a un Espio consternado pero firme con el llanto escurriéndole por la barbilla—. Siento el haberte negado tantas cosas y el que las sacrificaras tanto por mí, cuando yo ni siquiera pude hacer algo para que me lo agradecieras. Siento haberte dado falsas ilusiones sobre un futuro cuando lo único que quería era olvidarme de mi soledad.

Se sorbió los mocos con un gesto de tristeza perpetua que no paso desapercibida por el camaleón, pero seguía sin hablar.

—Matilda seguía robotizada y a las órdenes de Eggman, y Ray estaba en quién sabe dónde haciendo quién sabe qué, y para colmo, Honey me había dejado. Me sentía muy vacío, creí ser un cascarón viejo sin nada adentro…pero al unirme a los Chaotix (después de convencerlos de que no era mal tío por tratar de robarles), sentí una paz tan grande que dolía, aunque ese hueco seguía latente. Recuerdo en que los primeros trabajos no me soportabas como compañía y te puse como mi meta a cumplir. Te fui ganando poco a poco hasta lo que sucedió. Nunca fue mi intención jugar contigo ni tus sentimientos, pero yo vi nuestra relación como la que Honey tuvo conmigo. Fue estúpido de mi parte copiar ese modelo pero… agh.

Mighty se restregó las lágrimas con los puños y escrutó en la serenidad de Espio, como si pudiera hacerlo hablar con eso…

—Espio, sé que no sé lo que te pasa y no estoy aquí para decirte lo que debes o no debes hacer; simplemente estoy aquí porque quiero volver a dormir por las noches después de haber tomado un buen café contigo. Deseo volver a verte todos los días de mi existencia, reírme de tu cuerno extraño y entrenar como si nos quisiéramos arrancar mutuamente la cabeza por diversión. Ayudarte a sostener las enciclopedias aburridas que manejas en la biblioteca; esconder el azúcar de toda la casa para que Charmy no la encuentre. Trabajar en casos de detectives como en los viejos tiempos y disfrutar de las películas de Dickens que te gustan tanto.

Anhelo volver a ser tu amigo porque te he extrañado demasiado…

El verte así por mi culpa, me hace aborrecerme más. Quiero verte de nuevo a los ojos con esa chispa de aburrimiento y sarcasmo bailando entre ellos. Encuentra a alguien que vuelva a reactivar tu mecanismo ¡a quién sea! Todo con tal de que vuelva a traerte de regreso. Le estaré eternamente agradecido por haberte curado de mis caricias. Tú mereces la felicidad. Mereces a una alma gemela.

Ángel púrpura, sólo quiero que me perdones por todas y cada una de las piezas de ese noble corazón de héroe que ahora se encuentran rotas. Quiero ser el soporte de ellas, pero necesitaras a otro que sea el pegamento porque… deseo verte completo de nuevo.

Mighty suspiró ante el torrente de emociones que había liberado y, con los ojos y las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas, le regaló una sonrisa al camaleón mudo del bosque. Sus manos hicieron el típico gesto de desinterés para luego… esperar cualquier cosa: desde un peligroso tajo en el estomago o un chasco para que se largara de una buena vez.

 _Eso no pasó_.

De hecho, no paso nada.

Carajo.

A punto estaba de volver a abrir la boca cuando Espio pareció dejar de jugar a los "congelados" y caminó seguro hasta él.

No se movió cuando apenas a unos centímetros de separación, el camaleón volvió a ondear la katana en su mano, peligrosamente cerca de su abdomen. Mighty sabía que no le haría nada porque su mirada reflejaba esa característica compasión que solo el ninja sabía hacer.

Espio esbozó una sonrisa que se esforzaba por volver a ser lo que fue.

— Eres un idiota Mighty el armadillo.

Y dicho esto comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de los Chaotix.

* * *

— ¿Te ascendieron entonces? — Mighty preguntó metiéndose un emparedado de un zarpazo a la boca.

—No hables con la boca llena— le riñó Espio al verlo de esa manera. Como detestaba los modales de entes así.

—Ya, ya— el armadillo tragó duro y le miró con sus ojos azules, balanceando las piernas desde la rama en la que ambos estaban sentados—. Pero no ofusques mi pregunta.

Espio suspiró y se acomodó más en la madera resistente del esqueleto de ese viejo roble.

—Sí, se podría decir. Todo gracias al libro que escribí.

— ¿¡Escribiste un libro!? — el armadillo había gritado tan sorpresivamente que por un momento creyó estar sentado con una colegiala que con él.

Frunció el ceño por la reacción de su compañero y él solo se encogió de hombros.

—En mis ratos libres me dedique a escribir. Como soy pésimo para imaginar historias fuera de mi contexto, decidí centrarme en hacer un libro de aventuras, pero no de cualquiera: hice las aventuras de Sonic.

— ¿hum? —Mighty le miró interrogante mientras sacaba una manzana de quién sabe dónde.

—Tails me pidió de favor que escribiera todo lo que Sonic y nosotros hemos vivido desde que lo conocemos. Incluí de todo: los pachamac y su relación con las esmeraldas del chaos, algunos de los más memorables atracos del doctor Eggman hasta la fuga de Scourge. Son como sus memorias pero escritas por mí. Los demás solo me ayudaron con sus relatos y sus soportes en cuanto a la investigación. Fue muy satisfactorio el haberlo terminado la primavera pasada.

Después de eso, mandaron imprimir una copia para cada biblioteca de cada zona en Mobius, o eso me dijeron al menos.

—No me sorprende, siempre le has encontrado una fascinación grande a las palabras— le alagó Mighty.

—Gajes del oficio— Espio sonrió mientras bajaba del árbol con un salto limpio— ¿Quieres ir a entrenar un rato?

El ojiazul rio ante la propuesta desde las alturas aún.

— ¡Servirá para bajar la comida!

—Iré preparando todo.

El camaleón echo a correr hasta perderse entre los arbustos.

Mighty se quedó pensativo, con el aire otoñal agolpándose en sus mejillas.

Ahora creía en la inmensa capacidad de perdón de los corazones que te aman, pero no podía quitarse una incógnita de la mente… ¿sería capaz ese mismo corazón de amar de nuevo a su detractor? Y ¿este dejaría de negarse ante lo que su propio corazón pedía?

Supuso que el tiempo se lo diría, de eso no había duda.

Y saltó del árbol, dispuesto para reencontrarse con su ángel púrpura.

* * *

 _ **¡Agh! Creí que no lo acabaría D: pero ¡aquí esta!**_

 _ **Quedé algo inconforme con el final pero mi cerebro no daba para más.**_

 _ **Cualquier fallo, comentario, duda, ¡dejádmelo en los reviews! :3**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Besos a todos.**_


End file.
